


As The Lights Fade Out

by hollstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein having a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Lights Fade Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic ever so i hope you like it!! wrote this with the help of Alustorm"

The library was dark the only source of lights was from the camera. Laura is asleep curl up beside Carmilla. Laf is somewhere on the other side, looking for a way to get out and trying to find some food. Carmilla is playing with Laura's hair thinking about their first meeting, about how much life Laura has now. she looks at her face. Laura looks like she haven't been sleeping much. her face is lifeless. she's beginning to given up hope on everything. As the lights of the camera stars to fade as the batteries were dying, Carmilla turns to Laura and whisper "I love you forever" as she strokes her hair.


End file.
